Minecraft Modded to life
by midnightwatchman
Summary: What happens when a boy and his friends run into a mod that can change there lives?... they take it as the sign of greatness and run into foes and friends alike


A boy woke up under a tree, he didn't notice it yet but his life was changing. What is this boys name? His name is Cooper,he is 14 years old, he ran away from home and he is great with herbs not only that but he has something to do today. What will he do? Cooper check pesterchum, you check your pesterchum and you realize your friends are decide to play on your minecraft game, you first get some new mods to make it more fun. you go to your server and load it you you wait for it to load. you wait and get tiered and you go lay down in your bed and take a nap. you wake up and walk outside and your jaw drops. You notice the world looks different you jump down and look around. you enter a cave and you travel down it curiously and then "SSSsssss" you turn around and accidentally hit the cause of noise. Cooper:check out your victim,you look to see what you hit, it was a blond girl in a creeper costume, she was rather cute and you liked the look : help her, you drop to your knees and try to make sure she is okay. You find out you have knocked her out. you lift her up and walk to your tree house and begin to climb up and you enter your house and lay her in your bed and cover her up and you check your messages. You have one friend on. He is Andrew,Cooper: be Andrew. You are now Andrew, you like sports and you are tend to be hyper and you like to work on computers, what will you do? Andrew: check pesterchum, you check and notice you have one friend on: pester Cooper.

Cooper: Hey bro, whats up?

Andrew: Nothing,just bored ya know?

Cooper: damn,that sucks,hey you need to join the server but download this mod first. its fucking mind blowing: f94nri39edj3id9jr94h8t58

Andrew: Okay i'm on it see you then

you stop talking to him and click the link and exit out of the chat. it takes seconds to download and you set it up and you inform your third friend about the mod.  
He then downloads it to and you tell another kid, we would have told someone else but the mod has been taken off the site. the only one it was on is now gone you think"oh well,sucks for them,looks like we lucked out.". you install it and next thing you know...it lags and you are astonished, you bought this thing the other day and you wonder ' what is wrong, it is the newest model out ' you decide to wait but your eyes begin to feel heavier and heavier and you make up your mind to go take a nap. you wake up and the next thing you see is a house your best friend is in it as well

Andrew: COOPER?! how the fuck did you get in my-

your words are interrupted by your friend

Cooper: you see this to right?

Andrew: I SEE YOU IN MY- wait this looks like our house in...the game...

Cooper: oh good, i'm not going fucking insane here, did you tell the others?

Andrew: Yeah i told them, why?

Cooper: Nexgens forever, right?

Andrew: Right?

Andrew be cooper

you are now cooper: you are kinda happy that your friend is here and your not lonely,but something remains. who is that girl in your bed? you go and check up on her,she seems to be waking up you sit down in a chair and wait for her to sit up so you can say sorry. Cooper, say your sorry to mystery girl.

Cupa: w-where am i?who are you why did you hurt me?

Cooper: Hey are you okay? i am sorry for hurting you, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that

Cupa: and your name?

Cooper: i am cooper, and who are you?

Cupa: i am Cupa

she reaches up to hold her hurting head and you give her a ice pack, she then looks to your friend and is kinda scared of him. you try to calm her down and introduce them to each other

Andrew: Who is she?

Cooper: "she" is cupa she seems to like the creepers, by guessing

Cupa: i am a creeper, idiot!

Cooper: well sorry Jesus, how the hell would i know...?

Cupa: "hell"? do you mean nether?

Cooper: yeah, how the nether would i have known that you are a creeper?

Andrew: Calm down cooper, don't get mad at her.

you shut up and blush, you can't believe you just yelled at her, you didn't mean to, it just happened. you sigh and look out and its becoming night now. "SHIT!" you yell, noticing the mobs are spawning and you forgot the door. you open your chest and look inside it. you see

3 iron, 4 wood,34 wooden planks,a sword,and one arrow

you start making the door when you hear the sound of bones, you pull out your switch blade and look out just to see a arrow hit the wall right beside your face  
you jump back and see it, a skeleton looking at you . you didn't know how to react you yelled for help. and your friends look at it. Cupa pulled out a sword and blocks the incoming arrow and that's when you notice its out of arrows. you look at your new foe in the place where its eyes should be. you run up and kicked it into many parts. separating it from itself . you smile and look up and notice another skeleton letting another arrow go. Cupa pushes you to the ground and the arrow hits her arm. she screamed in pain and another arrow hits her . this time in the leg, she falls and you feel a large pain in your heart. you pick up her sword and charge at the skeleton. you strike it at all directions and watch it fall as its leg bones break and you pull its head off and stomps on it and you break its remaining bones and push them off the house. you approach the girl on the ground and you pick her up

"Andrew help me set up a place so i can remove the arrows" he said with a fire like look in his eyes and stares at his best friend with a evil stair. his friend had no choice but to help

Andrew: o-okay, just calm down

as your friend did this you looked down in you arms and murmur"why the hell did they hurt her? she didn't do anything to them!" you lay her down on her new bed and you look at the arrows and as carefully as you can, you try and pull them out, one comes out but the one in her arm went through, all the way. you break the arrow and pull the parts out. you pull out a potion of regeneration after cleaning it you wrap them tight. you notice her twitch and she looks up at you.

Cooper: how are you feeling Cupa?

Cupa: alright, i suppose, a little sore.

he cant believe she was hurt because he forgot to make the door. he felt so stupid and guilty, his heart felt heavy seeing her in this state and he was so happy she said she was alright. but no matter he couldn't help but cry a little feeling guilty, he left the room and climbed on the roof out side and sat on the pulled his hood over his head and almost crying but then Andrew showed up.

Andrew: Whats wrong, Cooper?

Cooper: i-it's my fault...as usual...

Andrew: it is not...

Cooper here if you want more reply and let me know i will add on if you so wish it... also read road to the end if you like this one...its better anyway but he inspired me to make this so yeah till next time creeper hiss: ssssSSSSssss BOOM!


End file.
